Meet the Parents
by ginnys01
Summary: When Harry returns to Godric Hollow he finds more than he ever thought he would.


AN: one shot written for The Houses Competition round 6

House: Badgers

Class Subject: Transfiguration

Story Category: Standard

Prompt: [Romantic Pairing] Lily Potter (or Evans)/ James Potter

Word count: 1342

Thanks to my fellow Badgers team members willowohwisp and KeepSmiling1 for beta-ing.

* * *

Standing in front of the house, Harry took a deep breath. Now that he was of age and not classed as public enemy number one, he had received access to his parents' old house. Apparently, after his parents were found, the house had been magically sealed to prevent people from entering. The house was classed as a war monument, so he wasn't allowed to change anything to the outside. The inside, however, was his to do with as he pleased. Harry had laughed when he had heard that bit; not a normal, bright laugh, but a harsh, sarcastic one. It was his house to do with as he pleased, but he wasn't allowed to change the outside; was he supposed to live in a house with a hole in the roof?

With a deep breath, Harry took a step forward; he had nearly apparated away, unsure if he was ready to see where it had all begun.

The door opened with a creak, and a shiver went over Harry's back. The hallway where he knew his father to have died was empty, save for a few pictures on the wall. Harry slowly looked at the pictures, recognising a few from the photo album that Hagrid had given him. Leaving the hallway, he arrived in the living room. Above the fireplace was a picture of his parents on their wedding day. Just the two of them staring into each other's eyes, as if they were about to kiss. It took Harry a few minutes to realise that the picture was a muggle one, for it didn't move.

On the mantel, there was a row of magical pictures. The first one showed the two of them dancing at the wedding - most likely their first dance. Next to it stood a picture of Lily in a hospital bed holding a baby Harry with James standing next to the bed and leaning in to cuddle both Lily and Harry. Next came a picture of baby Harry with Sirius; Sirius kept looking up at the camera and then back down at Harry, as if he were talking to little Harry. The last picture on the mantelpiece was a picture of the Potters and the Longbottoms together. Lily and Alice were sitting in the middle, each holding their child, while James and Frank were standing just behind their wives. The picture showed a proud smile on both fathers' faces, the two children stretching their arms towards each other as the mothers laughed.

The kitchen wasn't anything special, so Harry moved to the top floor where the first room he entered appeared to be a study of some type. In the middle of the far wall, underneath the window stood a desk. At the side of the desk lay a small book that on closer inspection read: The diary of Lily Evans-Potter, the Potter had clearly been added at a later date, as the writing was slightly different to the rest of the name.

Harry picked up the small book and, softly stroking the cover, turned it over. There was a ribbon on the side to tie it shut that had been left undone, as if the owner would return at any moment to continue writing.

Harry opened the small book and started to read:

_Dear Diary, (26 October 1977) _

_I said yes! I'm still unsure why, but I agreed to go on a date. I'm so nervous, I spent the last few years telling him no. To be honest, James has changed a lot. I think becoming Head boy is what made the difference. _

_I'm so excited. _

_Got to go, Alice just came into the room, and I'm not sure what she might say. _

_Love, _

_Lily xx_

Slowly, Harry turned the pages of the diary until he reached a page with a picture in it. It was the same picture like the one above the fireplace. Harry quickly read the corresponding page.

_Dear Diary, (25 May 1979)_

_We got married today. _

_Lily xx_

_Dear Diary, (26 May 1979)_

_OMG, I can't believe that we got married yesterday. It feels like a dream. The ceremony was small due to the war. James' parents and close friends were there, and my close friends. I just wish my parents were still here to have seen it. And Petunia. I wish she would have come. _

_Anyway, no time to reflect on the bad. My day was perfect. I might need to start a memory box. _

_Love,_

_Lily xx_

_Dear Diary, (11 June 1979) _

_We just got back from our Honeymoon. It was amazing. I'm happy we didn't let the war get in the way of it. I've suggested starting a memory box to James, and he said he would look into getting a Pensieve. He said his parents might have one that they don't use. _

_I really hope he does get one, but either way, I'll start my memory box. _

_Love, _

_Lily xx_

Harry looked up, hoping that his mum had kept a memory box and that he could find it. The box wasn't on the desk, but a small shelf next to it held a small, sky-blue box. Softly putting down the book, Harry took hold of the box, carefully putting it on the desk. On opening the box, he quickly realised that the box was full of vials. 'Wedding', 'First Kiss', 'James + pregnant', 'James' friends + pregnant' the list went on and on.

Putting the vials back in the box, Harry looked for a Pensieve. He found it not too long after in the corner of the room, neatly put away. Grabbing the vial labelled Wedding, Harry poured the contents out and entered the Pensieve.

_Harry was standing in a big, green field. At the end of the field, he could see a house. Ignoring the far-reaching view, Harry looked around him. He was standing in a small archway, with a path leading to a second archway; four chairs were placed on either side of the path, facing the front. When Harry followed the line of the path, his eyes landed on his father. In the memory, James must have been around the same age as Harry was now, and Harry understood now, more than ever, why people kept telling him how similar he looked to his father. _

_Next to Harry's father stood a much younger Sirius Black, and Harry nearly cried at the sight of his godfather. Looking at the row of people, Harry saw an elderly couple, of whom the male looked like an older version of James; Harry's grandparents. Next to the elderly couple were Remus and Peter. On the other side of the aisle were two people that Harry didn't recognise and Frank and Alice. As Harry admired the blue sky and the lovely, bright sun, he noticed it becoming very quiet. It didn't take him long to realise everyone was looking behind him, so he quickly turned around as well. _

_Just behind him stood his mother. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with a small, lace belt around the middle, tied in a bow. Lily was holding a small bouquet of flowers, all in soft pastel colours. The same flowers were used to tie Lily's hair back, putting it into an elegant bun that was just the right mix of tight and loose; Lily looked absolutely stunning. _

_As Lily started to walk forward, it was obvious that the bride and groom didn't have eyes for anyone except each other. The ceremony was beautiful, and Harry couldn't take his eyes off of his parents. And when the officiant told the newly-wed couple that they could kiss, even Harry found himself with a tear in his eyes. _

Harry found himself back in the study, standing in front of the Pensieve. Drying his eyes, he decided to put the rest of the memories away for now; he would come back to them after looking through the rest of the house.

After all these years, he had finally found something that would let him get to know his parents.


End file.
